


Two Pawns In Hand

by CourierNinetyTwo



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo
Summary: With Akira and Makoto, Hifumi's at the top of her game.





	Two Pawns In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by an anonymous patron.

If Hifumi had learned anything from climbing back to the top of the shogi world, it was how to stay ten moves ahead on the board.

Not just in regards to her own strategy, of course, but that of her opponents. Every step forward, each piece taken, opened a wealth of possibilities and cut off endless others at the pass, requiring constant vigilance to keep from losing one's goal in the chaos. There was a serenity in standing at the crossroads of chance and discerning the proper path ahead, overseeing victory's approach like something beautiful, inevitable.

That same serenity suffused Hifumi now as she captured one of Makoto's pawns off the board, setting it beside the other she'd taken in the opening volley. Although they had just begun, she could see the potential number of plays dwindling, pruned away like branches in the fall. Despite the obvious disadvantage, Hifumi was impressed; regular practice had improved Makoto's concentration by leaps and bounds, her moves becoming faster and more decisive.

Today, she planned to test both, and reached into the pocket of her jacket to fetch her phone. Two apps were running simultaneously -- one a simple timer for tracking their game, the other a remote for keeping Akira occupied next to her.

"Your turn." Hifumi said lightly to Makoto, then hit the little up arrow in the remote.

From his seat next to her, Akira must have looked like an observer to anyone that might walk by their table, but his back stiffened, breath hitching high in his throat. Hifumi listened for a moment, curious if the vibration of the plug was audible at this level, but the only thing she could hear was the faint tap of Akira's foot under the table, an ill-conceived attempt to spend the energy building up inside him with every passing second.

No, not an observer. He was part of the game too.

She smiled to herself, returning all attention to the board to check if Makoto's strategy was keeping apace. Hifumi silently acknowledged one of her own pawns was in trouble, but the bishop behind it would be deterrent enough unless Makoto wanted to gamble on an incredibly narrow offense. Allowing the weakened flank to remain as bait, she moved her own piece up the center, daring towards Makoto's king.

The move clearly set the other girl ill at ease, and she frowned deeply while taking in the state of the battlefield. "I must have made a mistake. If--"

Akira grunted under his breath as Hifumi's thumb tapped the arrow again under the table. When Makoto stopped short at the interruption, a faint pink flush spread across his face, almost delicate. "Sorry, Makoto."

"Are you okay, Akira?" Her lips pursed into a curious line. "You look a little...feverish."

"He's probably letting his mind wander." Hifumi chimed in, summoning a small smile to match. "You know boys."

Her eyes flickered down to see the state Akira was in. The busy pattern on his pants wasn't enough to conceal a considerable erection, the bulge just out of public view. Hifumi slowly rolled her finger around the phone screen, caressing both arrows at once to produce a vibrating pulse, and his hips twitched up against empty air. With a raised brow, she marked Akira's silence, which was enough provocation to make him answer Makoto's question.

"She's right. I was just daydreaming." His sheepish smile wasn't the least bit feigned, even if the words were.

Hifumi dialed down the app two notches, wanting him to settle again. "It's still your turn, Makoto."

"I know." Folding her hands together in contemplation, Makoto surveyed the board, and Hifumi admired the way the other girl's jawline sharpened with tension when she was thinking too hard. "But I think you already have me boxed in."

"Do I?" Hifumi's tone turned playful, and she slid the smooth toe of one black shoe up and down the line of Makoto's calf. "Then you better think faster."

She watched Makoto's breath catch, red eyes averting as if it would somehow downplay the reaction, but Hifumi was nothing if not patient. Once Makoto's composure was recovered, she reached for a pawn and made a simple exchange, capturing one while leaving the one beside it open to the same fate. Hifumi considered the gambit, then sidestepped it entirely by returning one of Makoto's conquered pieces back in that empty space.

The look on her face was priceless.

Hifumi didn't stop there, leaning forward until the dark curtain of her hair passed over their dueling tiles like a paintbrush. "Keep trying. You know what you get if you win, don't you?"

"Yes." The promise had been a reward, anything Makoto wanted, and even the thought of that was enough to draw out a brilliant blush. "I remember."

With her girlfriend's thoughts well-occupied by the next perfect move, Hifumi unlocked her phone and brought up the app again. One tap of the arrow made Akira swallow roughly, but she wanted more than that, and leaned over to whisper in his ear, like she was sharing the most satisfying of secrets.

"I thought the leader of the Phantom Thieves would have more self-control." Her free hand dipped under the table, and Hifumi drew her nails in a slow line up the inside of Akira's thigh, daring near the tent in his pants but never quite making contact. "But you're ruled by your cock like every other guy, aren't you?"

"Hifumi." Akira choked out her name, hands clenching into fists at his side.

"Don't tell me you're not having a good time." He shook his head, and Hifumi grazed her teeth against the lobe of Akira's ear before murmuring low, "Just wait until what happens when I take that little toy out of you."

Even through the leg of his pants, Hifumi felt the heat building under Akira's skin, and she made a show of smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric there before looking to the other side of the board. Makoto was staring at them both with wide eyes, the color suffusing her face almost a perfect match for crimson irises.

Nonplussed, Hifumi stared right back in an open challenge. "I'll take your king in four moves if you don't protect him, Makoto."

This time her shoe stopped at the knee, teasing along the hem of Makoto's skirt, and rubbed a little circle against the dark stockings underneath. Makoto shifted a lancer to defend her weakest point, but it was one of several, and Hifumi promoted one of her own pieces without hesitation, flipping it over to reveal the rich red kanji that denoted rank. It was enough to reveal the tip of the spear right before it plunged deep, and Makoto surrendered with a soft curse under her breath.

"Three moves." She took the loss well, steely determination coming to the fore, and Hifumi made a private note to give Makoto a small reward anyway for such authentic humility. "I can see it now."

"Good." Her gaze swept back over to Akira, and after a mental count of five, she sent the vibration up another degree. His legs openly trembled, breath shallow, and Hifumi decided to give him a casual shove over that teetering edge."Didn't she do such a good job, Akira?"

"Y-yeah." There was no hiding the crack in his voice, and Hifumi smirked, watching the look he exchanged with Makoto until they were both flustered, cleaved together like two perfect edges.

"Oh." With that soft exclamation, Hifumi felt Makoto try to press her knees together under the table, but she wedged her shoe right between them in clear counterpoint.

"I have to make sure Akira gets to our room without causing a scene." She set the phone on the table with the app open on the screen, then reached back into her pocket for a slender white card before setting it on Makoto's side of the board. "Here's the address. And what I want you to pick up is written on the back."

Makoto took the card, tongue-tied and cheeks holding a pink tint. After reading the name of the hotel, she flipped it over and read the short list illustrated in Hifumi's elegant script. "Um, where should I get these?"

"Down the street." Hifumi said, rising from her seat. "We are in Shinjuku, after all."

Akira didn't dare to stand as quickly, but when Makoto came to the other side of the table to gather the pieces and put them away, Hifumi slipped an arm around her waist to catch the other girl, drawing their bodies close. Tiles clicked together between Makoto's fingers as she drew in a shaky breath, one that was stolen away when Hifumi whispered right against her ear.

"He was barely able to keep control of himself." Her words drew Makoto's eyes down to where Akira's hands clutched at the edge of the bench, hard cock trapped against the tight line of his pants. "Are you going to do better? Because I can punish you both if I have to."

"I will." Makoto answered immediately, even if a tremor worked its way through the second syllable.

"That's my girl." Hifumi savored the shiver from the praise, then released her hold on Makoto's hips. "Now get what I asked for."

She waited until Makoto's footsteps faded from earshot before turning to Akira, who was staring at her phone where it lay beside the board. It was close enough for him to take, to turn the remote off and ease his torment, but he wouldn't dare -- not after Hifumi had listened to Akira beg this morning when she slipped the plug inside, eager and willing.

"You didn't come, did you?" Hifumi asked, and he shook his head. "Well, that's at least one lesson you've taken to heart."

A pull on the back of Akira's jacket urged him to his feet, and he hastily adjusted the tightness of his belt to give a little more slack there. Letting out a soft laugh, Hifumi swiped her phone off the table and dropped it into her pocket, slipping her arm around Akira's like they were any other couple.

\--

Hifumi tapped the room key against the lock to open it, ushering Akira inside before she let it swing shut behind them.

It wasn't the most expensive hotel in the district, but she had splurged with some of her tournament winnings to ensure a bed big enough for three, and that it was theirs for both day and night. Such a broad window  had given her plenty of opportunity to stash a bag of other relevant supplies there without Akira or Makoto catching a glimpse, but Hifumi kept a regimented list of priorities, and everything inside would have to wait for later.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Hifumi crossed her legs one over the other, exposing pale skin from the hem of thin white socks to the line of her skirt, hiked high enough to dare near the line of modesty. "Strip for me, Akira."

She didn't bother adjusting the vibration of the plug, letting it lull at a low buzz, but the constant sensation was more than enough to keep Akira hard and aware that there was nothing he could do about it. His jacket went first, tossed on the chair opposite the bed, followed by the white turtleneck underneath. When that slipped overhead, his hair was mussed, glasses slightly askew, and Hifumi let out a hum of amusement at the sight.

That didn't stop her eyes from wandering over the rest of Akira's body, his buttoned-down appearance giving way to lean muscle, and the faint flutter of tension in his stomach as he unbuckled his belt all the way. Hifumi kept her expression neutral as Akira's pants dropped to his ankles, taking in the firm bulge trapped in pale underwear. When he started to bend down and untie his shoes, she clicked her tongue to catch his attention.

"Turn around first." Hifumi ordered.

Akira obeyed, but she caught a fraction of a smile before losing sight of his face completely. _Showoff._ She filed that away for later, knowing there would be plenty of opportunities to expose him before an audience if that cocky attitude wasn't kept in check.

Well, that was part of the plan, regardless.

This time when Akira bent over, she could see the flare of the plug nestled tight in his ass, just visible through the thin stretch of cotton. His shoes were placed neatly together, socks following suit before Akira slowly peeled his underwear down, abandoning them in a tangle of fabric around his ankles before taking a step back completely naked -- save for the toy and a small silver charm around his neck. Hifumi made him wait a moment longer, watching the reflexive clench of muscle around the plug, fascinated by how a simple silicone shape could have such a profound effect.

"Now look at me." She said, waiting for Akira to turn all the way back before letting out an airy laugh. His cock strained up towards his stomach, flush with arousal. "I've barely touched you and you're so desperate. If I turned the dial to ten, I bet you'd come all over yourself right in front of me."

Hifumi made her point by pulling out her phone again, desire and embarrassment trying to pull the blood blazing through Akira's body in opposite directions. Rather than turning the vibration up, however, she stopped it entirely with a single tap. His groan of surprise transformed her smile from pleased to smug, and Hifumi added,  "And we couldn't have that, could we?"

"No." Akira gasped, the absence of sensation almost as stark a feeling as its perpetual presence. "Guess not."

"Come here." She directed, and Akira closed the distance between them, stopping a step shy of the bed.

Even sitting down with his cock right beside her face, there was no question who was in control. Akira kept both hands behind his back without even being asked, and Hifumi's nails skirted the line of his hips back to the curve of Akira's ass before giving the muscle there a firm squeeze. When her fingertips brushed the plug, he gasped, and Hifumi played with the pressure for a moment, wanting him to feel how deep it was inside.

"I think this might have been too easy for you." Hifumi's eyes flickered up to meet Akira's, one dark brow arched. "Maybe I'll get you a bigger one for next time."

The twitch of arousal up Akira's shaft was answer enough, and she pushed him away from her, leaning back against the bed with a cold, imperious stare. "On your knees."

It was almost a crime how pretty he looked kneeling, the descent so graceful that Hifumi etched it into her mind to replay later. She leaned forward, deliberate and slow, giving no hints of her intended target before her fingers captured the little charm around Akira's neck. The silver turtle was cute by itself, but Hifumi treasured it for the memory of the Hawaii trip where she had bought it. Thankfully, she had been able to order a second one for Makoto a few months later, when she decided the charms could serve another purpose.

Wearing collars in public attracted a lot of attention outside Harajuku, after all.

"I don't think you need these anymore." Releasing her grasp on the charm, Hifumi reached up to take Akira's glasses from him, folding the temples closed. "But I have something else for you to wear."

"Really?" Excitement flared in his disarmed gaze, and Hifumi set his glasses on the bedside table before fetching the bag on the floor next to it.

She offered Akira the bag, waiting until he took it with both hands to let go. "Only what's on top is yours. Leave everything else and bring it back."

He rose to his feet and went into the bathroom to change, leaving Hifumi alone to consider the next steps. Everything was going to according to plan so far, and when her phone buzzed with a text from Makoto, the next piece fell into place.

_I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Sorry, there's a line._

There always was as sunset started to approach, when the veneer of the red light district wore off between swapped shifts and people flooded in on the night trains. Hifumi shot back a text with a few quick taps, listening for Akira coming out of the bathroom: _Don't worry about it. Just send back a picture of you while I'm waiting._

As a command it was innocuous enough, but when the image loaded, Hifumi smiled wide. There was no hiding Makoto's dilated pupils or the fact that the collar of her turtleneck had clearly been tugged a few times for relief from the heat underneath. After one last check of the time, she set her phone aside, and seconds later Akira reappeared, bag held right in front of him.

It did a poor job of concealing the sheer black stockings that climbed up his legs, but Hifumi wanted the full, unabashed picture. "I think you have something that belongs to me."

Akira bit his lip but handed the bag over absent any other protest. Without it guarding his hips, she could see the lines of dark garters framing his thighs, connecting to a thick, lacy band above. The panties underneath were lace too, but a rich red color, and opaque enough to prove his erection went unabated. Hifumi imagined the work it must have been to tuck himself inside the straining pouch, and absently wished Makoto would show up just a little bit sooner with what she had asked for.

"You really do look good in black and red." Hifumi said, burying her hand in the bag before pulling out a coil of rope in the latter color. She had wanted Akira to see it while getting changed, spiking anticipation for what was to come. "Now climb up here and get back on your knees."

She ran her fingers down the length of the rope, searching for any loose threads or a scratch in the braiding while joining Akira in the middle of the mattress. The first loop went around his ankle, secured tight as an anchor point before Hifumi started to weave her way upward, locking thigh to calf in a carefully designed web. After testing the strength of the bondage, she moved to Akira's other leg, mirroring the ties and using the slack to wind around each wrist. They were pulled together with a firm tug, forming cuffs, and Hifumi tied one last knot in the middle to keep anything from unraveling.

From this position, Akira couldn't possibly stand or reach to catch himself, but Hifumi intended him to spend the rest of the night here, and made one last check under the ropes to guarantee they wouldn't sever his circulation. Numbness was the worst reason to have to safeword, especially when the goal was pursuing the limits a body could endure.

"Pretty boy." Hifumi whispered, then broke contact completely, shifting onto the bed in front of Akira so they were face-to-face. "Pretty but hopeless. What am I going to do with you?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but she cut him off with a firm grope, fingers grasping the subdued length of his cock. A groan replaced the next syllable, but Hifumi refused to relent, narrowing her eyes instead. "Do you think just because you're hard, you're going to get to come? Because I have a dozen other uses for you that don't involve the mess you'll make."

Akira drew in a staggered breath, then shook his head. Hifumi's hold slipped down to his balls, teasing at them through the rasp of lace as taut muscle flexed in Akira's thighs, fighting the compulsion to buck his hips against her hand. When he started to squirm, Hifumi returned her attention to the full length of his shaft, slow and decisive strokes drawing Akira closer to the breaking point. It was written in his eyes, rope creaking whenever he tugged too hard against his bonds, but she remained relentless.

"Please." That was what she wanted to hear -- or rather, the beginning of it. "Hifumi, please, I can't..."

A rough squeeze stopped Akira right there, and Hifumi's lips formed a moue of displeasure. "You can't what? Can't last?"

When color rushed to his face, Hifumi leaned forward, lips barely an inch from Akira's as she waited for his answer. Under the sharpness of her gaze, his resolve wavered, and she quickened the rhythm of her hand, seeking that desperate edge again.

"I can't." Akira finally admitted, panting and eyes half-lidded. "Not with you touching me like that."

"Because it feels good to be my plaything, doesn't it?" She gave him a cool, cursory inspection, as if considering the position he was in for the first time. "The entire country was scared of you, but now you're just _this_."

Her thumb rubbed over the head of Akira's cock, drops of pre-come staining through his panties, and his head bowed, eyes squeezed shut as if that could summon some last vestige of restraint. Hifumi countered it by entangling her other hand in the back of his hair, finding a firm grip before yanking him upright again, forcing Akira to look directly at her.

"I know exactly what to do with beautiful toys like you." She whispered, and a shiver worked its way up Akira's spine, ending right where she held him at the nape. "But I don't think you're wound up enough yet."

With that said, she pulled away completely, and Akira swayed on the bed, instinct driving him to close that gap before the reflex for balance kicked in. Hifumi watched him wobble until he evened out again, and reached down into the bag for a length of red silk. Tying a heavy knot in the very center, she brought it up to Akira's lips, encouraging them to part before the rest caught between his teeth. The opposing ends were drawn to the back of his head, a second knot tied there to keep the gag in place.

"Tight enough?" She asked, and he blinked once: a yes. "Good. Just how you like it, then."

Hifumi smirked at the soft groan that followed her words, and fetched her phone so she could turn the plug's vibration back on. By the third time she tapped the arrow, Akira tried to jerk his body upward, only to be stopped by the pull of rope trapping his legs together. _Perfect._

\--

A knock at the door temporarily derailed Hifumi's voyeuristic intentions, and she stole a peek through the peephole before opening it. Makoto stood in the hall with a plastic bag hanging from her fingers, a crumpled receipt in her opposite hand.

"I'll take that." The paper slipped from a slightly damp palm into Hifumi's hand, and she acknowledged the total before tucking it away for later repayment. She enjoyed making Makoto responsible for such errands, but being the host meant not abiding a single debt. "Now show me what you brought."

"Shouldn't I come inside first?" Makoto asked, a pink tint rising to her cheeks.

Even in a love hotel, the idea of doing anything not behind closed doors was enough to render her flustered, and Hifumi couldn't have been more pleased. "Don't make me repeat myself, Makoto."

"I'm sorry." Jolted into action by the idle threat in Hifumi's tone, Makoto opened the bag up wide, revealing what her list had asked for: a disposable phone and an extra bottle of clear lube -- just in case. "I made sure that model could take pictures."

"Always so resourceful." Hifumi flirted with Makoto's personal space, lingering right on the boundary of applying pressure and staying just out of reach. "I wonder how many nice shots I'm going to get of you."

Makoto's blush deepened several shades, and she attempted twice to stammer out an answer before Hifumi hooked an arm around her shoulders and brought her into the room. She made it about six steps before stopping short, staring at Akira bound and kneeling on the bed. Hifumi laughed softly, the sound right against the other girl's ear.

"He's been waiting all day to have me inside him, but you?" Hifumi _tsk_ ed quietly, feigning a dire consideration of Makoto's actions. "I'm just getting started with you, Makoto. Now sit down."

She had only left one chair in the room, and Makoto went to take her place after handing over the bag. Hifumi allowed her a moment to settle, turning to Akira instead so she could pull out the phone and toss it onto the sheets right in front of him. The lubricant came next, a promise in itself, before Hifumi reached for the new device and pressed the power button to turn it on.

"Pictures _and_ video." She said aloud, letting a few warm syllables of approval slip past her frosty demeanor. "How would you like to be recorded, Akira?"

He groaned helplessly into the gag, and Hifumi took that opportunity to snap a quick shot of his pleading face. When she turned the screen back around to show him, a hot bolt of embarrassment lit Akira's face up like a spotlight. The stain across red lace was slowly spreading as he dripped onto himself, and after a moment of consideration, Hifumi secured a picture of that too before turning back around.

Despite the somewhat aggressive cushioning of the chair, Makoto was sitting stiff as steel in it, hands grabbing at the arms until her knuckles paled. It was if she didn't know where to look, eyes perpetually drifting towards Akira, but stealing the occasional longing stare in Hifumi's direction. Hifumi caught her red-handed, closing the distance between them before she held the phone out in open invitation.

"If you dare to watch me in such a lustful way, I want it kept for posterity." Before Makoto could take the phone, Hifumi dropped it right in her lap, and the light contact had the impact of a slap. "Because if I don't occupy your hands, I know exactly what kind of mischief a girl like you will get up to."

Balance was key. Akira's desire was easy to enflame and then subdue, but Makoto had to be coaxed to admit what she longed for before any such needs could be satisfied, and Hifumi carefully navigated that give-and-take, calculating how much she could tease and provoke before all that modesty melted away, exposing the raw desire boiling just underneath. Every word was another white hot spark, each touch another step towards the breaking point.

"I wouldn't..." Makoto began, confidence starting to crack in her voice.

"You wouldn't what? Touch yourself?" Hifumi placed her palm right between Makoto's knees, brushing the cushion without quite making contact. "Because if I slid my hand up your skirt right now, you'd be dripping wet, wouldn't you? You'd beg to spread your legs first for me if I gave you the chance."

Turning up the pressure so fast was a gamble, but Makoto responded brilliantly. Her thighs pressed in on either side of Hifumi's hand, a whimper wrenched from between clenched teeth, and the heat trapped there was even more intense than Hifumi expected. Without any further stimulation, Makoto relaxed by slow degrees, her breath starting to even out, but the blush refused to fade when Hifumi drew the fingers of her free hand down the phone screen like a caress, so close to both skirt and skin.

"You're going to wait." Hifumi declared, standing up straight and casually brushing the wrinkles out of her own skirt. "But I'll make sure you have a wonderful view."

What exactly she meant by that was left up to interpretation while she walked right into the bathroom, grabbing the standing mirror there by the frame. It was light enough to carry with ease, and Hifumi set it back down at an angle between the bed and chair, forming a third point where both Akira and Makoto could take in their flustered reflections. Once she was satisfied with the set-up, Hifumi turned back to the chair, brow raised and expectant.

"Do a good job recording this and you'll get your turn, Makoto." When trembling fingers rushed to grab the phone and turn the camera on, Hifumi smirked. "I'll even give you some incentive."

Once she saw the little red light blinking next to the flash, Hifumi started to unbutton her jacket, letting it fall from her shoulders once it was loose. Fabric whispered down her legs on its way to the floor, and she reached for the bow at her throat next, working a nail beneath the knot before tugging it free. As she stripped, Hifumi made sure her eyes never strayed in Makoto's direction again, leaving the voyeuristic temptation to speak for itself.

Bare except for her skirt and socks, Hifumi went into her personal bag, fetching the harness at the very bottom so she could step through the straps and bring them up to her hips. Tightening the buckles was second nature, but she still ran slender fingers over the rings of steel, pressing the cool metal in against pale skin. Once it was secure, she grabbed its matching toy, slipping the dildo through another tight ring so it jutted outward, marvelously disrupting the ruffles of her skirt.

The image pleased her enough to show it off in the mirror before Hifumi tucked the fabric back, wanting her captive audience to get a view of the full length when she wrapped her fingers around the silicone shaft and gave it a light squeeze. Akira let out a soft grunt behind his gag, and Hifumi pivoted towards the sound, feet whisper-soft as she crossed the floor back over to the bed.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" The silk knot between Akira's lips was soaked through with spit, its shine starting to drip down his chin. "I didn't hear you, boy."

When his eyes flickered down to her strap-on, that was the only answer Hifumi needed. She cupped Akira's face between her hands, nails biting into his cheeks above the gag until he tensed and met her gaze again. Only then did she reach for the knot at the back of his head, undoing the binding in one smooth pull. He obediently kept the silk held in his teeth until she tugged it away, letting the wet scrap fall to the floor. Hifumi didn't need it anymore, not when she had a much more suitable replacement.

"If you want this, you're going to have to work for it." Finding a renewed grip in black hair, Hifumi yanked hard enough to topple his careful balance. "Face down, then roll over."

Akira's moan was muffled when his face unceremoniously met the sheets, and Hifumi watched his hands clench and unclench at his back, struggling to find some leverage before he tilted onto his side. The full turn onto his back took a little more effort, but the ties around Akira's legs kept his knees up and spread wide, ensuring Hifumi's view of his cock was never obscured, red rope taut against black garters.

Now his perspective of the room was upside down, but that didn't really matter. Hifumi only expected Akira to see one thing as her fingers bullied their way between his lips, prompting him to kiss and suck at each one until she roughly withdrew them. The saliva was wiped off on his cheek, her other hand gripping the strap-on so she could tease the head of it right against Akira's mouth. His breath caught, rippling down his throat, and Hifumi's aside glance at the mirror confirmed Makoto was still recording, rich red eyes dazed with desire.

"I'm curious if you can take this to the hilt." Hifumi wondered out loud, dragging the toy across Akira's tongue when his mouth opened wider. "Although if you can't, I'll let Makoto take your place. She doesn't give up until I give her top marks."

" _Hifumi._ " In the echo of Akira's desperate call of her name was a choked moan from behind, and there was no sweeter sound than them both dancing on her strings at once.

"What are you waiting for?" Hifumi relaxed her grip on the shaft, letting it tap right against Akira's cheek.  "I know you've been dreaming about the chance to suck me off."

He didn't even try to argue. Akira wrapped his lips around the head of the toy and sucked, playing the first inch or so against his tongue, but with his next breath, Hifumi thrust her hips forward, plunging half the length into his mouth. She didn't just see him gasp, but felt it with the resistance that followed, and waited for Akira to swallow before pushing just a little deeper. Each time her hips moved, she chased his rising breath, willing him not to choke but to test that reflexive limit and see if Akira could work past it.

From this position, without his hands or even the leverage of tilting his head, Hifumi knew he was completely vulnerable, and took advantage by stroking her fingers down his exposed throat, tracing the artery there as Akira whined around her shaft. It was a breathy, needy sort of sound, and a mere glance at his cock proved why. Surely the mild vibration of the plug wasn't enough to make him come, but that didn't mean his body wasn't trying, hips twitching upward the next time she thrust.

"You're so close." Hifumi felt it under her hand, could count the centimeters between Akira's lips and the ring of the harness. "Just give in, Akira."

It was an order as much as encouragement, but when Hifumi drove her hips forward in one firm movement, she didn't find any struggle at all. A flush of exertion spread across Akira's chest, throat tight under her hands as he tried to hold his breath, fought not to gag, and after a count of five, Hifumi pulled out completely. Akira coughed, his entire body shaking as oxygen returned in one huge rush, and Hifumi took silent pride in the slick sheen from head to base. She caressed his cheek while he recovered, every ragged exhale sending a rush of adrenaline through her system as she drew her thumb across Akira's lips, wet and swollen.

"That's a good boy." Hifumi murmured. "Now tell me, did you like it?"

He could have tried to lie, summon any sort of facade, but Akira's entire body was open to her, aching and wanting. With the truth already exposed, the only thing he could do was rasp a reply of, "Yes."

"Then you'll love what comes next." She swiped the bottle of lubricant off the bed and popped the cap open with a sharp click of plastic, drizzling a clear amount on her palm about the size of a hundred yen coin. "And I think Makoto will too."

Turning on her heel with the accusation, Hifumi leveled a look at Makoto, who had to grasp the phone with her other hand to keep from dropping it. A long stride forward brought Hifumi right in line with the mirror, invading Makoto's periphery if she tried to look away, but the other girl didn't even attempt, watching as if hypnotized while Hifumi's slick fingers worked up and down the silicone shaft. With each casual stroke, Makoto started to shift in her seat, knees locked tight together under her skirt.

"I sure hope you filmed everything." Hifumi said, deliberately slowing her rhythm. "Did you?"

"Yes." Makoto breathed out, keeping such a tight hold on the phone it was a surprise some part of it didn't break.

"That's my girl." She extended her hand out, fingers glistening with lubricant. "I think you should clean this up for me."

There wasn't much to taste, of course, but Hifumi didn't find that any less satisfying as watching Makoto wrestle against the indiscreet offer before giving in, pressing a light kiss to each fingertip and then taking each one between her lips. Every warm lap of Makoto's tongue betrayed her eagerness, and Hifumi took advantage by pumping her fingers to the knuckle in one firm thrust, the gesture enough to provoke a soft, strangled moan.

When her hand finally withdrew, Hifumi wiped it dry on the shoulder of Makoto's turtleneck and took custody of the phone, pausing the recording so she could scroll back through the entire video. Unsurprisingly, the footage was shaky in a few places, but getting to watch every part of Akira move instead of just focusing on his mouth was well worth it, as was the absent chorus of moans and breaths picked up in the background when Makoto failed at keeping quiet.

"I'm going to take this with me." Hifumi emphasized her words with a little tilt of the phone. "You can touch yourself this time, but you're not allowed to come. Understand?"

Makoto gave the hem of her vest a nervous tug before she nodded. It would have been easier if she let Makoto strip, vent some of the heat building under her skin, but easy wouldn't get either of them anywhere by the end of things. Hifumi spared a smile Makoto's way and snapped a picture, sealing that flash of bashfulness away for the record before returning back to Akira on the bed.

"Since I'm going to be using this phone, I suppose I should put away the other one, hmm?" Hifumi brought the screen of the remote down to the level of his face before dismissing the app, and the vibration with it. "Especially since that toy happens to be in my way. Get on your stomach."

Akira let his legs collapse to one side, using the momentum to turn over, shoulder driving a wedge against the sheets until he was back on his knees, cheek pressed against the mattress. Showcasing her approval with a long caress down Akira's back, Hifumi climbed onto the bed behind him and wedged Akira's knees apart as wide as they could stand to go. He was a feast for the eyes in rope and lace, and Hifumi took full advantage of it, tugging the panties down just enough to reveal the plug before taking a picture.

She let the band snap back against Akira's skin, the surprise sting enough to make his hips twitch forward. "Shame you have to lose these. But you've already made enough of a mess."

This time Hifumi brought the underwear all the way down to his thighs, letting it catch and twist around the bonds of the rope. A teasing brush against the back of Akira's balls made him groan, but she ignored the noise to focus on the plug instead, finding a solid grip on the flared base and starting to slowly ease it out. At the thickest part of the stretch, Akira gasped, clenching around the toy, and Hifumi waited for him to relax again before pulling the rest free.

"I hope you're not too sore." The tortured moan muted by the mattress when her fingertips teased over the tight ring of muscle said otherwise, and Hifumi noted a couple drops of pre-come were already marking the sheets below him. "Because I haven't had my fill yet. So what do we say?"

"Please." Akira's hands tightened into fists at his back, anticipation a slow crawl up his spine, but the rest of him was more than prepared. "Hifumi, please."

Hifumi bent over Akira from behind, hair spilling over his shoulder blades before she looked up to meet Makoto's eyes, knowing her own cold expression and Akira's desperation were side by side. Makoto had worried a line into her bottom lip trying to hold back noise, but that hadn't stopped a hand from slipping up her thigh, daring centimeters closer to that black skirt without even thinking about it.

"Should I be kind, Makoto?" Hifumi asked, rolling her hips and teasing the silicone shaft against the curve of Akira's ass. "Do you want to watch me fuck him?"

A riotous spectrum of emotions conquered Makoto's face, lust's fire clashing with the colder burn of envy, pride laid bare on indiscretion's altar, but desire emerged as the true victor. She gave up fighting what she wanted most with a head-to-toe shiver, pushing her skirt up and out of the way to start rubbing slow circles over the thin barriers of her underwear and stockings. "Yes. _Yes_."

How nice, Hifumi thought, to not have to invest in a leash to keep them both at heel. She nipped at Akira's ear before shifting the angle of the dildo, guiding the slick head between parted cheeks and thrusting forward. It was a slow, deliberate stretch, for she intended to make him beg for every inch, and Akira did just that, syllables breaking on his tongue until Hifumi slid to the hilt and left him breathless.

Bearing her weight down against Akira's back, Hifumi whispered right along his ear. "Watch Makoto watch you, Akira. She knows you're mine, that you can't get off unless I put you in your place."

"Fuck." The curse was a low, choked admittance, almost a confession in itself.

"Since you asked so nicely." Hifumi laughed low, and then began to move.

The first few thrusts were easy, but as she found a rhythm, Hifumi pushed away from Akira's back, weight centered on her legs. From this position, she could record every movement, keeping the camera locked on the toy each time it sank deep. It was easier to keep an eye on Makoto too, although it wasn't much of a mystery what the other girl was occupying herself with when every sound carried across the room.

It was amazing how much both of them could endure, really. What had started as an occasional bit of play evolved into magnificent complexity as she learned Akira and Makoto's limits, which boundaries were malleable and those that should never be crossed. Learning knots was easy with two willing participants, and now that she had the freedom to buy what she wished, Hifumi indulged in almost every new toy she came across, willing to gamble the yen on trying something out once.

Especially since there was always a chance once would turn into _always_ , as was the case with the dildo fucking Akira with quick thrusts, his quieter gasps and groans becoming exquisite cries of need every time Hifumi's hips were flush with his. She tossed the phone onto the sheets, making a note of where it fell -- it would be needed again in a moment -- and stopped moving completely, both hands grabbing Akira to keep him from grinding back against her.

"You're close, aren't you?" Disapproval dripped from Hifumi's tone, although she had to suppress the urge to smile. "I don't think you asked permission, boy."

"I wouldn't..." Akira panted, finding some shred of composure now that his body was still. "I wouldn't without asking."

"Then turn over." She pulled out just enough to allow the change in position, assisting with the firm guidance of her hands until Akira was on his back. "Oh, look at you."

His face was flushed almost as red as the rope, sweat-damp hair sticking to the line of his brow, mouth open for quick, shallow breaths. The same warm color spread across his chest like stains of exertion, but it was Akira's cock that had the richest shade from being edged over and over. Hifumi drew a single fingertip up its length to the head, and when Akira jerked his hips, it pulled an inch of the toy back inside him. She finished the movement with a hard thrust forward, delving deep again, and dark grey eyes rolled back.

"It's too bad I can't come inside you." Hifumi commented absently, smearing the sticky heat from the head of Akira's cock across his stomach. "Because that would make for such a perfect shot."

Akira sucked in a rough breath between his teeth when her hand finally wrapped around his shaft, starting with slow strokes that matched the renewed pace of Hifumi's hips. Each thrust was rewarded by another touch until his eyes started to glaze over with pleasure, too far gone to even beg beyond a whisper-soft chorus of _please please please_ , praying for mercy as his own restraint shattered into a thousand pieces. Even though she couldn't feel the warmth of his body through the toy, Hifumi rode high on that tipping point, pleasure singing through her nerves while holding his own right in the palm of her hand.

"Come for me." Hifumi growled, the words coming out harsher than she intended.

He obeyed, falling over the edge with a sharp cry. Heat pulsed under Hifumi's palm as Akira spent in pale bursts up to his chest, come dripping across his skin until it dribbled to smaller pulses, viscous and slick. She kept up the even rhythm until every last drop was spent, hips moving in short, hard thrusts as Akira trembled and groaned underneath her. The constant flutter of muscle around the toy drew Hifumi back inside, waiting for the aftershocks to fade before she paused hilt-deep, looking down at the masterpiece now spilled across his skin.

"Good boy." Releasing her hold on Akira's cock, Hifumi traced her fingers through the sticky residue before smearing the mess of it across his lips. "I would have come here too, if I could have. What do you think about that?"

His cheeks warmed under her fingertips, and Hifumi moved her hand just enough to snap a picture of Akira's breathless, well-fucked face. Then her thumb slipped to the red button at the bottom of the screen, starting a new recording. "I want an answer, Akira."

"I'd let you." His voice hit a lower register, pushed deeper by strain. "I'd let you come on my face."

"And what about someone else?" Even positioned on her knees, Hifumi could feel the tightrope under her feet, walking the line between the perfect pressure and letting it snap. "Would you take the real thing if you had the chance?"

Dark eyes flickered up towards the phone, where the light of the camera shone bright, saving his every word, every microexpression and movement. "Yeah."

Akira's hips started to squirm underneath hers at the admission, and Hifumi's smile was nothing short of victorious. She tapped the button again, setting the phone aside so that hand could pin a shoulder down and keep him in place. The other followed the line of his lips again, then urged their way inside so Akira could taste himself.

"You're going to have to lick all this up." Hifumi's fingers pressed down on his tongue, hard enough to make Akira groan. "Remember when you took me to see that fortune teller the other day?"

The change in subject made him gulp, and she could feel it, the split second Akira gagged before she withdrew her fingers, only to douse them again. His tongue darted out past his lips, lapping at stray drops of come as if it would serve as some sort of distraction, but even flawless obedience couldn't knock Hifumi off her game.

"She read your future, didn't she? Flirted with you during it." There was no jealousy in Hifumi's voice, only cool and rational fact: it was impossible to mistake whose bed Akira was in right now, after all. "I wonder if she saw this happening. I should ask her, compare my video with her readings."

Akira whimpered at the threat, idle or not, and Hifumi savored every moment of him sucking and cleaning her fingers, coming down from their shared high when his skin glistened with sweat and spit instead of his own come. Only then did she bother to pull out by slow inches, watching the head of the toy stretch Akira one last time before it slipped free. Hifumi's fingers found the buckles of the harness, undoing them with a sigh as the straps dropped down her thighs, ending in a tangle around both knees.

"Now it's your turn to watch." Hifumi declared, leaving both skirt and socks behind when she climbed off the bed.

It was a power play of a different sort, watching Makoto's questing fingers come to a halt in her own panties as she approached. Embarrassment wasn't the reason, or at least not the whole of it, as red eyes traveled over Hifumi's body from head to toe, so thoroughly distracted by the beauty before her that she forgot her own pleasure entirely. That was the only opening Hifumi needed, placing her hands on opposite arms of the chair and leaning down to examine that desire, painted in crimson.

"You're always so gentle with yourself. It's cute." Her whisper fanned the flames of heat climbing Makoto's face, and Hifumi clicked her tongue. "But you never ask me to be so kind. Why is that, Makoto?"

She counted how many seconds it took for an answer to be strangled into submission, never once breaking that wanting gaze. "Because I...I like you to push me."

"You want to know how much you can take." In truth, it was a great deal; Hifumi knew Makoto could take a lash to the back without flinching, that any sort of physical punishment was shrugged off with ease. Pain wasn't the key to her confession, but intimacy was, a careful and deliberate exposure of the self. "Then you should keep touching yourself."

Makoto gasped quietly, and Hifumi heard the wetness soaking her fingers as they started to move again. It didn't take long until a tremble worked its way through the seat, subtle quivers echoing from Makoto's thighs as they flexed and fought not to thrust up against a lover that wasn't quite there. Hifumi drew her fingertips down the line of Makoto's throat, palm smoothing over the sweat-damp collar of her shirt until cupping one breast and giving it a firm squeeze.

Even through the barriers of fabric, Makoto shuddered and let out a low moan, the sound peaking in volume when Hifumi switched to the opposite breast, seeking out the hard, taut peak there to roll roughly against it with her thumb. Such simple provocation was enough after watching Akira fucked senseless, and Hifumi banked on that as her nails raked down soft cotton, finding the hem of Makoto's skirt before hiking it all the way up to her hips.

Without that cover, it was all the more obvious what Makoto was doing, the outline of her knuckles stretching white underwear and black stockings taut while they moved, driving a pair of fingers deep inside herself. Each time she brushed her clit, a shaky little sound escaped her lips, and Hifumi cupped her hand over Makoto's, giving a firm push to lock Makoto's palm right against that sensitive swell with constant, unrelenting friction.

"Oh--" Makoto jerked her hips before collapsing back against the chair, trying not to thrash. "Hifumi, touch me, please."

"This isn't enough?" Hifumi countered, rubbing against Makoto's fingers with her own, separated by the paper-thin layer of her panties, completely soaked through. "You have to tell me exactly what you want, Makoto."

There was a distinct pleasure in being naked and using Makoto's state of dress against her, one Hifumi submersed herself in with joy. As red eyes swept across her body, seeking a way out and only finding more temptation, Hifumi narrowed her gaze in return, summoning a harsh, expectant mask. "Don't make me wait."

"I want you." A beginning, even it was a vague one, and she waited patiently for more. "I want you inside me, to make me come, to ruin me like you did Akira--"

There it was. Once the darker edge of her desires was acknowledged, Makoto's breath quickened, the even thrusts of her fingers becoming a desperate staccato. She was right on the edge, and Hifumi let that tension spike for a moment longer before she snapped, "Stop."

Dismay cut through the haze falling across Makoto's eyes, and she shivered from head to toe as her hand froze in place. From the angle, one finger was still inside herself, but Hifumi knew that would be a torment of its own when she stood up straight, severing the line of their shared gaze.

"I'm going to untie Akira while you catch your breath." It was both impetus and excuse; he really did need a break from the ropes, but each time Makoto was forced to pause, she would bend faster with the next lure. "Couldn't have him losing circulation, could we?"

Akira, of course, exactly where she had left him, stretched out on his back with both knees spread wide. Hifumi spared a touch along his cock, now soft and giving under her hands, and encouraged him to turn so she could free his wrists. Even with the rope gone, a ghost of the marks remained, pink lines where the thin weave had met friction and called blood to the surface. Once Akira was free to move his arms, Hifumi loosened the loops around each thigh, the tension of the bonds collapsing on itself once the anchors to his ankles gave way, leaving coil after crimson coil sprawled across the sheets.

"You were a good boy." Hifumi patted Akira's cheek, urging him towards the pillows and away from the edge. "Now be a good boyfriend and watch Makoto and I have some fun."

His smile was cheeky -- really, nothing she could do would ever break that wicked thief spirit for more than a few minutes -- but he obeyed anyway, giving Hifumi plenty of space on the rest of the bed. When she turned around again, Makoto straightened up like she had been caught staring, but as far as Hifumi could tell, Makoto's hand hadn't shifted a centimeter.

"Let's get you out of those clothes." She summoned the other girl with a crook of a finger, catching slick digits were hastily wiped clean on her rumpled skirt. "Before you're soaked through your stockings too."

Hifumi positioned Makoto in front of the mirror when she came into arm's reach, pressing against the other girl's back and looking over one shoulder. Their eyes met in the reflection, and Hifumi held that gaze while undoing the buckles of her vest, gravity pulling down the straps and making the buttons of little consequence. Once that was out of the way, the zipper of Makoto's skirt opened in one smooth pull, collapsing to the floor in a heap, its absence baring the length of her legs.

"I wondered if you might hold out while you watched." Hifumi whispered in one ear, fingers toying with the hem of Makoto's shirt. "If you'd have the discipline to keep your legs closed, but you don't do, you? My darling rebel."

She prevented any answer by tugging the turtleneck overhead, letting it catch like a gag around Makoto's mouth before the rest finally went past the crown of her hair. It was a bit of a mess now, displacing her headband, but Hifumi wanted that prim veneer stripped away when they were behind closed doors. In that way they were the same; the world expected a public face, perfection and perseverance, but here every mask could be shattered.

And if the breaking was blissful, so much the better.

"Don't think of looking away." Hooking a nail behind the clasp of Makoto's bra, Hifumi worked it open, the plain white cotton falling down the stiff line of the other girl's arms. She was trembling with need, hands clenched into fists to avoid touching out of turn, but also fighting the flush spreading across her face in the mirror. "No one debauches a woman with their eyes closed."

"Doesn't that mean you're the one who has to keep them open?" Makoto murmured, then gasped when Hifumi's teeth roughly grazed the curve of her shoulder, right near the silver chain looped around the other girl's throat.

"Smart tongue." Her hands moved to claim bare, pale breasts, teasing each nipple to a hard and sensitive peak. "I'd like it put to better use, but I already have other plans for you."

A possessive squeeze forced a gasp from Makoto's lips, and Hifumi's fingers drifted down the frame of her ribs, the lean muscle along the line of her stomach. She skimmed the band of Makoto's stockings, caressing a path from hip to hip before delving past that boundary, offering teasing friction between layers of black and white, the latter drenched in wet heat. Makoto gasped, reaching back to clutch at Hifumi for balance, but even while kissing along Makoto's throat, she didn't let her gaze fall away from the mirror.

"With the state these are in, you might have to leave the hotel without any panties at all." Hifumi hummed, her thumb circling around the concealed swell of Makoto's clit. "Is this all for me, Makoto?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation, only a choked whine when Hifumi pulled her hand free, ridding Makoto of the stockings without any care for them tearing or stretching thin. Her underwear came next, exposing curls soaked dark with arousal. "Yes, all of it."

"You're probably going to stain the sheets." She teased, giving her voice a cruel edge despite the satisfaction blooming like a fire in her chest. "Keep still and looking forward."

Makoto shivered but obeyed, and Hifumi parted with a stray touch along one thigh before seeking out her bag on the side of the bed. She tossed a small, slender bottle towards Akira, who caught it with surprising grace, and gave him a look to ensure he knew it was for later. What she needed now was the second toy at the bottom, cast in warm red silicone. This one didn't need a harness at all, not when it could slip inside her and have Makoto ride the length jutting from between her thighs.

With another dollop of lube, Hifumi eased the shorter end inside herself, biting back a moan when it settled into place. After teasing them both the whole day and fucking Akira to his limit, the strings of tension were drawn tight under her skin, and without some stimulation to take the edge of, holding the reins of control would be more torment than titillation.

With a grip on the shaft in one hand, Hifumi kept her approach silent, footsteps barely a whisper before she pressed against Makoto's back, ensuring the firm bulge against the curve of her ass couldn't be mistaken for anything else. "Miss me?"

"Please." That wasn't an answer, not quite, but she would allow it, and Hifumi pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Makoto's neck, in deep counter to her other intentions.

"You can look now." Nothing could be seen from the mirror in this position, but Hifumi had a simple solution from that. "And come join me in bed."

Ropes held Makoto in place like anyone else, but there was no real need for bondage when temptation was its own leash. Hifumi stifled a gasp at the shift and stir of the toy's end inside her while she climbed onto the sheets, settling while sitting up with a pile of pillows against her back. These kinds of hotels always went overboard, but she was grateful for the cushioning between her body and the headboard, especially as Makoto came to her on all fours.

She didn't rush, knowing better than to let eagerness get the best of her, and placed a light kiss on Hifumi's ankle. Makoto lay a trail of worship up that same calf, tongue and teeth tasting the connection to her knee, cheek nuzzling against the thigh above before mirroring the same down Hifumi's other leg. Every point of contact was another note in the pleasure starting to sing under her skin, and as much as Hifumi enjoyed the quiet submission, the same friction was wearing her patience thin.

"Are you waiting for something, Makoto?" Reaching down, Hifumi brusquely pushed the band in her hair away so she could find a firm grip beneath it, draw that wanting face upward. "I'm going to have to find another way to entertain myself."

Thoroughly chastised for the distraction, Makoto turned her attention to the shaft just inches from her face, leaving a glistening kiss on the smooth length of the toy. Hifumi allowed it before tightening her hold, bringing Makoto closer so the line of their bodies would fall together. Powerful thighs straddled her hips, the same ones Hifumi liked to grope whenever Makoto gave her a ride on the back of that sleek silver motorcycle she owned, and they were so close to being joined, yet so far. The dildo pressed against Makoto's stomach, her hands like grasping brands as they found purchase on Hifumi's shoulders.

"I want to watch every inch of this sink inside you." She declared, running her fingertips along where silicone met skin. "Start out slow, Makoto. No matter how much you want it."

The last comment urged a pink flush to Makoto's face, but she rose her hips up in a controlled movement, angling until the head of the strap-on pushed past slick folds, flush with her tight entrance. Hifumi let out a pleased hum as the head slipped inside, the soft gasp from above just as satisfying as watching the slow stretch. By the time Makoto was halfway down, her back arched, breath escaping in tense little bursts until twisting into a moan, bliss and relief taking hold in scarlet eyes.

When their hips finally locked together, Hifumi couldn't prevent a sound of her own, every little twitch of Makoto's body moving the base of the toy inside her. "Just like the queen to take it all in one go."

"I..." Makoto clearly couldn't tell whether to take the words as a compliment or a jab, but Hifumi broke that train of thought by rolling her hips up, provoking a ragged gasp.

"But who rules you?" Hifumi whispered, a demanding heat spilling over the question. "Give me an answer, and _move_."

The second command was obeyed first as Makoto started to ride her, an unsteady rhythm building to an eager tempo. Each time Makoto came down the length of the shaft, Hifumi felt an answering echo, clenching around the thick bulb of the toy. Pleasure flared up her spine with every thrust, and she watched Makoto's lips part in a moan before managing to utter, "You rule me. Hifumi, please--"

If she kept letting Makoto control the pace, this would be over with in no time. Using a hold on her hips as leverage, Hifumi forced Makoto to slow down, faster on the drag upward and controlled on the descent. Sweat and sex hung as an intoxicating fragrance in the air, but it was nowhere as sweet as every sound that slipped past Makoto's lips. Without restraint, there was nothing but ardor and more base, instinctive needs, each one emblazoned on her skin with rippling muscle and the hard clutch of both hands on Hifumi's shoulders.

"I still remember our first time together." Hifumi's teeth flashed in a breathless smile. "The look in your eyes when I locked the door to the confession booth."

"Oh, god." Makoto's flustered mumble was lost to the next thrust, her hips jerking to bring the last inch deep inside her.

"I'm sure the gods heard plenty." Her fingers tightened in the hollow of Makoto's hips, hard enough to ache. "Because I had you get on your knees and pray for me."

The cadence of Makoto's breaths quickened, coming closer together as the fluid movement between them became just shy of relentless. Hifumi took in the frantic gasps for air, the firm flex of Makoto's hips, knees pressing in against the outside of her thighs and a dozen other signs of her being so very close to release. Not enough without a little more stimulation, of course, but she had planned for that, calculated just how long Makoto could ride that needy, white-hot edge before the spiraling tension hit its overwhelming peak.

Hifumi knew she could last longer, if only by moments. "Do you remember what you begged me for then, Makoto?"

"I...I remember." Speech was a trial now, but she managed after another moan escaped. "I wanted you inside me, deep as you could go."

Makoto shuddered with the admission, an answering flutter between her thighs, and Hifumi bit back a curse. If there had been a little more friction, she could have spent right there. "And when my fingers hit their limit, you looked like a saint. Enraptured."

With that last word, Hifumi offered one more solid thrust before stilling entirely. A whimper left Makoto's throat as gravity pulled her back down to the base of the shaft, but without the constant exchange between them, she was left aching, locked in place by Hifumi's grip.

"Exactly like right now." Drawing in a sharp breath, Hifumi steadied herself, the tide of pleasure held just shy of breaking. "How much can you endure?"

Her fingers left Makoto's hips, tracing inward and down to dark curls, finding right above where they were joined. She caressed a deliberate circle right around Makoto's clit, never quite making contact. Nonetheless, Makoto buckled, arms trembling with the effort of holding herself up.

"Oh, my girl." Hifumi summoned the last vestige of coldness left in her mind, forged it into a command. "Not yet. Get up."

A mere matter of inches and it was still obviously a trial. Makoto let out a sound of protest when the head of the dildo pulled free, shining and slick when it curved back towards Hifumi's stomach. It was all she could do not to thrust back inside, imagining the bliss of such sudden, full sensation.

Cooling down seemed almost out of the question, but Hifumi shifted onto folded knees and looked back over her shoulder at Akira. Unsurprisingly, he was hard, but just like before, she really didn't have any need for it. "Is a little service out of the question?"

That was signal enough, and Hifumi listened to the cap of the bottle in his hands pop open before turning back around. Makoto was a vision on the sheets, a lightning rod of energy ready to burst and burn the air, and when the other girl sprawled on her back, an arm tossed across her eyes like some temporary darkness would bring relief, Hifumi reached for the phone at the end of the bed.

"Stay still, Makoto." She whispered, soft but direct, and brought up the camera. "You're picture perfect."

Akira's hands found Hifumi's shoulders, slick with oil, and started to massage away the knots and spikes of tension just underneath her skin. A sigh left her lips as tight muscle turned smooth and slack beneath his touch, calloused fingers working with care while working their way down her spine. For a moment there was no sound in the room but the path Akira painted with his hands, the click of photos from a half-dozen angles, and three pairs of lungs striving for breath, nearly in sync. In the silence, she could think again, arrange herself back on a high pedestal for the finale.

Once Akira reached the small of her back, he broke contact with her skin, but Hifumi turned fast enough to catch him by the jaw, bringing their faces close. "Good boy."

She kissed him, hard enough for the feeling to linger, and then let go. It made his dramatic collapse back against the pillows that much more amusing, but Hifumi had already set her sights on Makoto again, settling her weight between parted knees to break the daze of lassitude. Her fingers drew a web of sensation up each thigh, mixing the harder edge of her nails and a softer caress, meeting together at slick folds. The first feather-light touch there earned a strained sound from Makoto, muscle tensing in sharp arcs along hips and legs as sensitivity warred with a far more pressing need.

"How long could I possibly drag this out? I asked myself that a lot." Hifumi said, confidence infusing her voice despite the constant throb between her own thighs. Shifting her weight up onto her knees, she loosely gripped the silicone shaft, teasing the dildo's head from Makoto's entrance to her clit, slowly rubbing back and forth until it shined. "But at the end of the day, there's really nothing like seeing you come, Makoto."

With a firm thrust forward, the first half of the shaft sank back inside her, and Makoto moaned, hands gripping at the sheets until her knuckles turned white. It was a good look, but not quite what Hifumi wanted, and she seized both wrists before pinning them up against the headboard, piercing Makoto through with a keen look. "Stay here or I'll stop."

Sure, the same effect could have been wrought with a pair of cuffs or stray length of rope, but that was no test of discipline. Akira simply couldn't keep still without some help, but pushing Makoto into a more submissive space meant boundaries and not bondage. Once she was satisfied, Hifumi shifted her hold to Makoto's hips, changing the angle of her own to thrust the last few inches of the toy inside.

With this position, she could lean forward into the shaft, feeling it rub against the base of her clit every time she pulled out of Makoto and clenched tight. It made keeping a deep, deliberate rhythm that much more of a distraction, the constant, wet friction sending a lick of fire up Hifumi's spine, but if she was going to burn, she would take Makoto with her. When another whimper erupted from the other girl's throat, she took that as a sign, bending low to capture Makoto's mouth in a rough kiss.

"Hifumi--" The stifled cry against her lips may as well have been gasoline for the flames that came in its wake, and Hifumi abandoned her vise-like grasp on Makoto's hips to brace her arms on either side of Makoto's head, making the next hard thrust short and to the point.

Her next kiss landed haphazardly on Makoto's jaw, marking a path downward until she could almost taste the pulse in her throat, beating hard as a drum. Hifumi nipped just below it, the rhythm of her thrusts building to an almost frantic pace. She heard the headboard make a threatening creak, and glanced up in time to see Makoto clawing at it, seeking anything to hold onto while each low gasp betrayed more desperation than the next.

"You can touch me." Hifumi whispered, and the words had scarcely left her hips before Makoto's arms locked around her, fingers digging into the gap between her shoulder blades. "Are you close?"

"If--if you let me--" Makoto choked out, and Hifumi was sure she was going to end up with some spectacular bruises if the other girl held on any tighter.

"I will." It was both promise and snare, one hand finding a tight grip in the back of Makoto's hair while the other worked its way between their bodies, past Makoto's sweat-slick stomach and to the swollen swell of her clit. "Just tell me who you belong to."

"You. Yours, I'm yours." The syllables started to fracture as she rubbed Makoto in quick, tight circles, closing her eyes so she could focus on that in tandem with the relentless pace of her hips, the end of the toy pressing right against a certain spot inside her.

"Fuck." Hifumi gasped, the tension twisting up her spine snapping in one warm rush.

Distantly, she felt Makoto come at the same time she did, but the sting of nails dragging down her back was nothing compared to the overwhelming bliss of an orgasm long denied. Every part of her body felt alight, pleasure searing all cogent thought away and leaving instinct to take hold, and when the first wave rolled through her, there was only a second for Hifumi to catch her breath before another pulled her under again. She surrendered to that collapse of self long enough to lose the world entirely, only to come back gasping while a dozen little aftershocks worked their will.

Hifumi panted for breath, brushing stray strands of hair back away from her face only to have them stick with sweat. A glance down proved Makoto was in much the same state, black irises almost edging out the red in her eyes as desire took its exhausting, ecstatic toll. The hands at her back were only a gentle pressure now, but she attributed that to the slack state of Makoto's arms, rather than any absent want to leave her mark.

She looked over to Akira, sprawled on the pillows with an almost hypnotized look. He was no less of a mess, and that made her smile. "You're mine too."

Gesturing to the silver charm around his neck, Akira returned the smile. "Oh, I know what I signed up for. You still managed to blow my mind."

"Flatterer." Nonetheless, Hifumi took the compliment to heart, and used that little flourish of energy to slowly pull the toy out of Makoto, the sound that came with it making two-thirds of the room blush.

She eased the shorter end out with a shiver, feeling arousal drip down the inside of her thighs once the dildo was abandoned to the sheets. Those were most certainly a lost cause, but room service could bring them a new set once any of them actually felt like moving.

Hifumi collapsed onto her back between Makoto and Akira, intending to stretch, but the two of them cuddled up against her before she could so much as raise her arms. Makoto claimed a kiss first, stealing a sound of surprise right off her lips, and Hifumi returned it before Akira took her place, his mouth soft and sweet.

"I supposed to be giving you two aftercare, not the other way around." Hifumi murmured, wrapping an arm around each set of shoulders so she could hold them both, and pet through tangled, mussed hair. "It wasn't too much?"

"Enlightening, as always." Makoto admitted, flushed cheek resting against Hifumi's chest. "Part of me is worn out, the rest wants to run a marathon."

"You might want to put some clothes on first." Akira teased, flashing a grin her way.

He got a brow raise right back. "Considering what Hifumi was doing to you during our shogi match, I don't think wearing clothes really changes anything at all."

"I..." After a pause, Akira coughed and cleared his throat. "I guess if I'd been naked, my boxers would be in better shape now."

"Next time, I'll bring you extra underwear." Hifumi said, a warm laugh spilling from her lips. "But you'll have to earn the right to wear it."

She wasn't quite sure how long the three of them lay there together, exchanging kisses and light touches until both adrenaline and languor drained away. Not having to look at the clock was its own pleasure, and it wasn't until Hifumi realized the darkness seeping through the hotel's blackout curtains heralded sundown that she sat up, feeling tension jump in her thighs from a full day of exertion.

"Shower." Untangling her arm from Akira and her legs from Makoto, Hifumi turned to look down at them both. "We need one. I'll have a maid swap out the sheets while we get cleaned up."

The receptionist on the phone was both polite and understanding -- it had to be par for the course in a place like this -- and gave a helpful tip about complimentary robes in the bathroom closet. Hifumi tossed both toys into the bag and shuffled it out of the way before shepherding her wayward partners towards the impressively large shower stall. For various reasons, she would have preferred a bath, but the chances of the three of them getting out a tub before midnight meant standing under the water was probably a better idea.

She stepped beneath the showerhead first, a sigh escaping her lips as the warm water soaked through her hair, lingering steam making each breath feel luxuriant. Makoto came in behind her, fingertips skirting along the small of Hifumi's back with a fond caress, but Akira took another moment to appear, holding up a red washcloth he must have fetched from the linen closet.

"Did you search through all their towels to find that one?" Hifumi asked, instantly suspicious.

"The Phantom Thieves have a very serious aesthetic to uphold." He answered with a small but genuine smile, sliding the glass door shut behind him. "Also all the other ones were a horrible orange, so don't judge me."

"I have bad news for you about the color of the soap." Makoto said, gesturing towards the dish embedded in the wall.

Hifumi did her best not to laugh at Akira's exaggerated disappointment, but she was quickly distracted by the warm cloth moving along her back. The soap and rag was passed back and forth between him and Makoto in a careful trade, one that worked its way down Hifumi's body to wash her clean. Their sustained attention was nothing short of hedonistic, and as the suds spiraled down the drain at her feet, Hifumi marveled at how her life had become this, when she first met Akira on an ancient wooden pew and Makoto outside a bookstore.

"I should start planning for our anniversary." She voiced out loud, just to watch the two of them shiver and snap to attention. "Any ideas?"

"After today, I don't even know where to start." Makoto mumbled, turning to face the shower wall when Hifumi pressed against her shoulder.

Lathering the rag in soap again, she painted a broad swathe across Makoto's back before scrubbing down the divide of her spine. "We could go all out. A nice dinner, a pair of remotes..."

Hifumi heard Akira swallow hard behind her. "One for each of us?"

"I wouldn't make you handle two at once, as entertaining as that sounds." Once the idea was seeded in her thoughts, Hifumi's mind started to leap from possibility to possibility: a numbers game where Makoto and Akira had to guess what setting each other's toys were on could provide hours of amusement. "You could dress up, Makoto and I could wear some nice conservative skirts, and who would be the wiser?"

"Probably our server when Akira and I choke on our drinks." Makoto glanced back over her shoulder, smiling a bit. "Because I know at some point, you'll wonder what happens if you flip the setting to the max at the same time."

"Oh god, you're giving her ideas." Akira murmured, but from the half-hard bulge Hifumi felt against the curve of her ass, his protest was perfunctory at best.

Makoto huffed, her face turning a light pink. "I'm also trying to recall all the bylaws for public indecency."

"I'd be happy to illustrate proper handcuff use for you, Makoto." Hifumi chimed in, spending longer than she needed to washing the other girl below the line of her hips. "You'd have an advantage before actually joining the police."

"I don't think that applies if _you_ cuff _me_." A gasp followed when Hifumi let the rag hit the floor of the shower, replacing it with her fingers instead. "But I never mind learning something new."

Alluring as it was, she didn't let herself get too carried away before letting Makoto duck under the water, trading places with Akira. He was tall enough that Hifumi had to reach to wash his shoulders, but the view gave her plenty of time to appreciate every inch of him, drinking in the affection from his smile.

"You could always use me as a practice dummy." Akira said lightly, although did nothing to downplay the mischief in his eyes.

She rolled her own in turn, watching one particular drop of water fall from Akira's collarbone, making a twisting path down his chest. "Haven't you been arrested enough?"

"Maybe, but you take better mug shots than the cops do." He grinned. "Are we going to look over all those pictures together later?"

Hifumi was about to agree when Makoto pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder and whispered, "Could you turn off the sound when you play the videos I took? The way I sound, I..."

Pausing with the cloth right against Akira's hip, Hifumi looked back at the other girl, offering a soft kiss against Makoto's mouth. "I love how you sound. I only tease to work you up, Makoto."

Her embarrassment faded by a few degrees, and Makoto bit her lip. "Are you sure?"

"That phone is just for us. You can be as unrestrained as you want to." Hifumi said, smiling softly. "No masks, remember?"

"No masks." Makoto confirmed, and her shoulders relaxed. "Although I do wonder sometimes what you would have looked like in one, Hifumi."

Akira's arms came around her waist, squeezing in a brief embrace. "You say that like her moves didn't save our asses in the Metaverse more than once."

While it hadn't taken her long to figure out the truth about Akira, Hifumi hadn't learned the rest of the details until later, and honestly most of them still didn't make sense. Makoto had given a lengthy explanation about all the way psychological coping mechanisms could present themselves, but there was only so many ways to justify a motorcycle emerging out of the sea of one's soul, and Hifumi was content to accept there were certain magical manifestations in life that she'd never be able to fully grasp.

It had given her some fantastic new names for shogi strategies, though.

They lingered in the shower until the water began to run cold, and Hifumi was grateful for the heated tile floor as she dried off and slipped a robe around her shoulders. It was silky and far too short, but enough to keep her covered while heading back into the other room. As requested, the sheets had been exchanged, and the phones left on the bedside table next to both bottles of lube and oil. She made a mental note to tip the maid extra for coiling the rope and leaving it back on the pillows.

"I'm starving." Akira said, stretching his arms over his head. It pulled the hem of the robe right up the length of his thighs, and Hifumi suddenly appreciated the less than generous cut quite a bit more. "Want to call in for something?"

"As long as it's not burgers." Makoto countered, her own robe loosely tied shut. "You're not eating an entire tower of meat in our hotel room."

A giggle brewed in Hifumi's throat, and she put a hand to her mouth to cover it. "There's a seafood place down the street that delivers. I've always heard oysters are an aphrodisiac."

"Well, if we're already experimenting..." Flopping back onto the bed, Akira was the picture of indolence. "Count me in."

Hifumi fetched the phone for the room again, making a call before she returned to her niche between Makoto and Akira. The restaurant had told her thirty minutes before they'd show, which was plenty of time to have a little bit more fun. She leaned over to whisper something in Akira's ear, watching his breath catch before Hifumi turned to do the same to Makoto, although she changed a few words here and there.

"How's that sound?" Hifumi said to them both, wicked and brimming with expectation.

Akira shared a look with Makoto, as if they could somehow save themselves with a quick telepathic exchange. "Like we're going to be hungry."

"Something like that." Makoto admitted, but didn't quite manage to conceal the eagerness behind her words.

That only made Hifumi smile. "Exactly how I like you."

Clever, quick fingers reached out to pull the knot holding Makoto's robe open, their matching set capturing Akira's chin to pull him in for a deep kiss.

With two pawns in hand, there was no place she would rather be.

\--


End file.
